


new constellations

by ghostlypup



Series: coffee shop au [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, some more extra soulmate behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: And then it wasn’t so scary anymore. Or at least, not a bad scary. A good, terrifying, I really like you, but that’s okay, because I think you like me too and we can be scared together. A new feeling Eliott has never felt before; like the sun had somehow made its way into Eliott’s heart and warmed every part of his body. Expect the sun wasn’t in the sky, it was right there next to him.Or, Eliott takes Lucas on a date.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: coffee shop au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594150
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	new constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is part 2 of my coffee shop au, just in case you haven’t read the first part! hope you enjoy it :’)

_I couldn't_ _believe that, deep down inside_

_Two bodies glowing could light up the sky_

*

He bites his nails as he waits in the line. The shop is crowded, too many people trying to squish inside and shield themselves from the rain. So Eliott holds himself, makes himself smaller so no one bumps into him as he stands waiting. The line goes down fairly quickly, and it’s not long until he’s the next customer.

Lucas looks up at him, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“And what can I get for you?” He leans forward on the counter, head resting on his hands that are propped up on the surface.

Eliott smiles, knowing; familiar. “Just a tea, please.”

“Alright, one tea. Is that all?” Eliott is leaning closer to him, Lucas’ eyes following every movement.

“That’s all.” His says quietly. “Well, actually—“

He’s cut off with a mix of teeth and lips clashing into his; Lucas reaching forward to grab his coat and bring him forward. He’s cutely aware of the long line stood behind him, the tables filled with people surrounding him but he can’t really find it in himself to care. Not when Lucas’ lips slot perfectly with his, his hand coming up to rest gently on the side of his face.

They part with a loud smack and Lucas has a certain look on his face as he stays near Eliott’s, his nose brushing against his. Eliott wants to draw it.

“Find a seat, I’ll bring your tea over.” Lucas whispers, pecking him gently on the check.

“Alright.” He whispers back.

He turns, and coughs awkwardly as the man behind him eyes him an annoyed look. Finding a table sat facing the window, he then sits himself on the chair and drags his coat off.

The rain trickles down on the glass, the droplets disfiguring the outside making it look like some sort of oil painting. Eliott has been finding inspiration in everything recently; he has a vague idea of why. He smiles.

Lucas and Eliott have been skirting around each other for the past week. Ever since they parted from their impromptu date, they’ve more or less been seeing each other everyday. But it’s nothing more than 5 minute talks or kisses over the counter or Lucas dragging him into the staff room to make out with him for as long as he can until his coworker starts getting annoyed. And it makes him dizzy; how he can get so high from just from few moments with him. But he wants  more.  He wants to grip what he’s feeling with two hands and bring it closer, let it consume him.

It was a scary thought at first— a weird, indescribable feeling to know that there’s someone out there that likes you back; who feels the same way you feel; who feels the same butterflies you feel. Eliott wasn’t sure if he wanted to run to or away from it.

It didn’t take long for him to decide, though. The other day when Eliott had come into the shop, he sat and watched Lucas start preparing a coffee for someone, and he’d watched as he accidentally spilled the milk all over the side of the counter, making a mess everywhere. And he’d watched as he sat there and stared at it, as if to say  _ what the fuck do I do now?  _ And then he watched as he sighed, but then laughed; a loud, deep laugh that you feel right in your belly and it hit him there. He wanted him. Wanted that laugh, that care-free, make a mess sometimes, bright and loud laugh. He wanted Lucas.

And then it wasn’t so scary anymore. Or at least, not a bad scary. A good, terrifying,  _ I really like you, but that’s okay, because I think you like me too and we can be scared together _ _._ A new feeling Eliott has never felt before; like the sun had somehow made its way into Eliott’s heart and warmed every part of his body. Expect the sun wasn’t in the sky, it was right there next to him.

“Here you go.” He sees a hand place the cup on the table, and then feels two hands massage his shoulders lightly. He leans back into the touch, turning his head so Lucas’ lips brush against his cheek. “English breakfast with two sugars.”

Eliott smiles. “Thank you.”

He feels Lucas smile back at him, then feels him places a light peck to the top of his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

He then comes to sit next to Eliott, shuffling the chair so they’re sat closer than they need to be. Eliott doesn’t mind one bit, though.

“You know,” Lucas starts, bringing his face to rest on his hand, elbow bent on the table. His face is inches from Eliott’s as he speaks. “You’re kind of weird ordering tea in a coffee shop.”

“Hey now.” Eliott scoffs, and Lucas laughs. “You’re the one who started it. And it’s not my fault coffee tastes disgusting.”

“Mhmmm, you’re so weird.” Lucas kisses his lips. “You’re like, the only uni student I know who doesn’t like coffee.” Another kiss.

“That’s me.” He then kisses Lucas this time, properly. A slow drag between lips that has Lucas gasping and Eliott’s spine tingling. He brushes his tongue against his bottom lip and Lucas grips the side of his face.

It reminds him.

“Hey.” He says, parting, but not enough to leave any space between them.

“Hey.” Lucas says back.

“I actually wanted to ask you,” he shuffles around a bit, nervously; his hand coming to fiddle with the name tag pinned onto Lucas’ shirt. “Are you free tomorrow? In the evening.”

“Hm, that depends. What are you planning?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?”

Eliott nods, bringing his palm to smooth up Lucas’ arm until he brings their hands together.

“So? Are you free?”

“I might be.” Lucas replies, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth lightly. Eliott rolls his eyes.

“I’ll pick you up from your house at eight.”

Lucas’ smile morphs into a wide grin and he squeezes their interlaces hands.

“Okay.” Lucas then twists around to look at the counter where the line has grown a bit more, and the other girl working behind it seems to be rushing around, a red and rushed tint on her cheeks. Lucas sighs. He turns back to Eliott and gives him a small pout. “I better get going again.” He leans in and gently bumps their noses together. “One for the road?”

Eliott rolls his eyes and shakes his head but smiles immediately after. Leaning in, he places a short but chaste peck to Lucas’ pout. He pulls back, watching as Lucas’ eyes are still closed and then quickly goes back in again; pressing short kisses on his lips, then two on both of his cheeks; one on his nose. It has Lucas laughing; the sound causing something to bloom and expand in his chest. He wants that laugh.

_I want you._

He finally presses a lingering, slow and heady kiss to Lucas’ mouth. One he knows will have Lucas thinking about for the rest of the day.

“Go.” He says, pulling back. “Before your friend over there has a meltdown.”

Lucas lets out a short whine, but steps down off the chair nonetheless. He saunters over to the counter, throwing a quick wink back over to Eliott. He blows a kiss in return and Lucas pretends to catch it, holding it to his heart. Smiling, he turns to the table and sips his tea. It’s as he’s bringing it down and twists the paper cup slightly when he sees it; the small drawing of a heart scribbled onto the side— the ink a little smudged and messy. He traces it with his finger as he smiles.

The blooming in his chest keep growing slowly towards the sun.

*

He slowly comes to a stop on his bike as he reaches Lucas’ apartment. He leans his weight on one leg as he fishes in his pocket to pull out his phone, texting Lucas that he’s outside and waiting. But he stops, realising Lucas is already outside.

And he stops short, his breath holding slightly because— Lucas looks good. Like,  _ really  _ good.

A white tee clings tightly to his frame, a light wash denim jacket hanging off his shoulders. Eliott is anything but to stare in wonder. He’s only ever seen him with his plain uniform on; something he never taken a second glance at. But this...

He swallows tightly.

“Hey.”

Lucas smiles back at him, pushing himself off the wall and over to Eliott. He comes and rests his hands on the outside of Eliott’s jacket once he’s close enough.

“Hey you.” Lucas says softly. He then reaches up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Eliott’s cheek; one that warms up the area as well as his whole body.

“You look good.” Eliott says as Lucas leans back a bit.

“Mhm, so do you,” Lucas drags his hand down Eliott’s coat. “I feel a little underdressed though. Should I have worn something warmer?”

Eliott cringes a bit, sheepishly. “Ah, yeah— sorry. Probably should’ve mentioned the surprise was outside.” Lucas rolls his eyes. Eliott nudges their noses together slightly. “It’s alright though, I can keep you warm.”

Lucas quirks his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” He drags his hands up to wrap around Eliott’s shoulders. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Eliott bites back a smile. “I can think of a few ways.”

Lucas rolls his eyes as Eliott leans down, coming to wrap his arm around his waist, pressing there chests together as he kisses Lucas’ parted lips. He hears Lucas take in a small breath, one that has a fuzzy, electric feeling reach the base of Eliott’s spine. He parts their lips and moves them together, gently scrunching the end of Lucas’ jacket. Lucas shivers.

“I’m gonna get a coat.” Lucas says, pulling away gently, his voice firm and teasing. “I’ll be back.”

Getting out of his hold, Lucas goes to walk back to the stairs but Eliott grips his hand, holding on until Lucas finally manages to let go. He stumbles back at bit and Eliott snorts. Lucas gives him the finger in return.

It doesn’t take long and Lucas comes back out with a coat, buttoned all the way to his chin. Eliott pokes fun at him, saying it isn’t that cold to which Lucas shoves him, before swinging his legs round to sit on the bike behind Eliott. 

“ Where to?” Lucas asks once comfortable, his arms snaked around Eliott’s waist.

“It’s still a surprise.”

“Well hurry, then. We don’t have all night.” Lucas teases. He feels where Lucas’ chin digs into his back.

Eliott closes his eyes briefly.

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Eliott starts peddling, driving them both in a slow and steady pace.

And he feels good.

So,  good. On top of the world type of good. He kind of feels like someone should pinch him and remind him he’s in a dream, but he’s not. He’s very much here; alive. The wet aphsalt from yesterday’s rain crunching under his bike, Lucas’ front warm up against his back, the wind clasping his cheeks. It all reminds him that it’s real. He can’t quite believe it.

And he feels dumb, silly, drunk; although not an ounce of drink inside him. Lucas keeps laughing behind him every so often, his soft exhales melting into his skin. And he wants to scream, let the whole world know how he feels. But he just peddles faster, let’s go of one of the handlebars to wrap around Lucas’ arm. Lucas huddles closer to Eliott in reply.

“Where are we?” Lucas asks when Eliott finally comes to a stop. He’s pinning and locking his bike to the metal fence, smiling at the curiosity in Lucas’ voice. “And if you say  _it’s a surprise_ one more time I’ll kick you.”

“Hey!” Eliott laughs, coming to join Lucas. He brings out his phone and flicks on the torch. “Follow me.”

“Are you serious?” Eliott starts walking down the darkly lit path, surrounded by prickly bushes and tall trees. He tops when Lucas doesn’t move.

“What?” Eliott replies, shining the torch to him.

“Eliott! Where are we even going? We’re like in the middle of nowhere if you haven’t noticed.”

Eliott snorts. “I did.” He comes back up to Lucas and grabs his hand, pulling him gently down the path. Lucas stays stubbornly. “Lucas,” Eliott exasperates. “Trust me.”

Lucas squints his eyes.

“You’re not afraid are you?” Lucas scoffs.

“Well of course I am! I’m currently being led into the darkness with a random dude.”

“Random dude?”

Lucas lets a low groan. “Eliott. Just— where are we going?” Eliott sighs fondly, taking Lucas’ hand and intertwining them.

“If you follow me, you’ll see. Alright?” Lucas looks up at Eliott, and he can see the hesitation etched onto his face. He brings his arm to wrap around Lucas’ shoulders, bringing him in to place a kiss on the side of his forehead. “Trust me.” He says softly into his hair.

“Fine,” Lucas says, sighing heavily. “But you’re holding my hand the whole way there.”

Eliott laughs. “Of course.”

The walk is short, but it feels like time is lagging with how much Lucas complains or jumps at every random twig snapping. He’s half annoying, half endearing; but Eliott gets to use it an excuse to hold him tighter, anyway.

And when they finally reach it, he hears Lucas breath in sharply.

“Ta-da!” Eliott says, jumping forward.

It’s a small clearing in the forest; one that overlooks a small lake. And Eliott planned it when it was a full moon, so the water almost looks white; like a thin layer of ice is covering it. Plus, there’s no light pollution bleeding into this part of the world. So the big explosions, which look small from where they stand, get to glow brighter, louder.

And he knows Lucas likes the stars, so.

“What do you think?” Eliott says, twisting round to look where Lucas stands.

“I— Eliott,” he walks forward a bit, slowly. “What’s that?” Eliott spins and then walks over to the blanket laid out on the floor. He picks up the small basket.

“A picnic? I made us dinner.” He laughs afterwards; at the absurdity of it. It’s mid winter and the grass is still wet from yesterday.

Lucas laughs. He lunges forward into Eliott, almost knocking him over. But he hugs back just as tight.

“Who even are you.” He hears Lucas whisper. Eliott smiles; presses his face into Lucas’ shoulder and gently giggles.

“No one special.” Lucas draws back quickly. 

“No one has—“ he stops, eyes flicking over Eliott’s face. “People don’t do this for me.” 

“Well,” he leans down to gently peck Lucas’ lips. “Those people are pretty foolish, aren’t they.” 

Lucas smiles and leans up, lips parting in question. Eliott gently knocks their hips together, pulling back before Lucas can get further forward. 

“Come on, let’s eat.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes, but then bites his lips and sits down next to Eliott. “Alright.” 

They talk, and eat— Lucas feeds grapes to Eliott every once and a while, before deciding it would be a fun idea to try and throw and catch them in his own mouth. He fails— rather spectacularly so, which has Eliott folding over in giggles, his cheeks beginning to ache in the best of ways. 

_I can do it, I swear!_

_I believe you!_

He throws it up again but it hits him square in the face, and Lucas groans, laughter seeping into the sides.

Eliott doesn’t think he’s ever felt like this, ever. He feels it deep in chest, in his ribs, his stomach; seeping out like honey. He wants to make room for it; wants it to stay, forever.

They move closer throughout the evening— gradually, as if they’re two vines growing towards each other. And when they’ve finished eating, when Eliott feels high on Lucas’ strawberry kissed lips; Lucas is leaning against Eliott’s back, Eliott’s arms wrapped over his shoulders, chin propped up on his head. It feels like home.

“When did you get into astrology?”

Lucas looks up to the stars. “When I was younger,” he smiles. “My mama got me this book that explains your dreams. And it kept saying that we’re connected to the stars, the moon.” He gently drags his fingers over Eliott’s wrist. “I guess it always peeked my interest.”

“That’s cute.”

“Right?” Lucas breaths a gentle, airy laugh.

There’s a slight pause.

“I just love it all so much.”

“The stars?” Eliott hums.

“Yeah, but— everything. The stars, planets, space.” Lucas’ eyes flick up towards the sky and leans his head back on Eliott’s shoulder. “I just wish I could hold them, you know. I know that sounds weird— or stupid—“

“Not stupid.” Eliott whispers into his neck. Lucas closes his eyes and smiles. 

“I just wish it knew how much it all means to me.” Lucas’ voice is quiet, tepid. Eliott can sense that there’s something more, some deeper reason why the sky seems so infinitely comforting to him. Part of him wants to pry, the other half is telling him to let it be. 

“What about you?” 

“Hm?”

“You,” Lucas says, shifting around a bit so his cheek is on Eliott’s chest and he can look up at him. “How did you get into art?” 

Eliott bites his lip. “I guess— forever? I don’t know. I’ve just always found myself surrounded by it. And—“ He breaths in, and out. “Last year I had a hard time. I’m— I’m bipolar. And, it kind of— It was—“ 

“Hey.” Lucas’ hand grips the side of Eliott’s cheek, stopping Eliott from tripping over his words. He looks down, and like always— like since he had first saw him— relief washes over him; grounds him. 

He takes a deep breath, thankful for Lucas’ thumb running across his skin. 

“When I was going through that, art— drawing, was the only thing that was good. That I always had.” Eliott swallows hard. 

“I’m glad you had something.” Lucas replies. Bringing his hand back down, he rests his head gently on Eliott’s chest again. 

_ Do you care?  _ He wants to ask. But he bites his tongue, and squeezes his arms tighter around Lucas, dropping a kiss to the crown of his head. 

A silence falls around them, but it’s not uncomfortable—it’s more gentle, and lays light against his heart. But he has to ask, so—

“What are we?” He kind of laughs at how awful and cliche it sounds. Lucas does the same. 

“Well, what do you want us to be?” Lucas looks up. 

“Something.” He says. Lucas’ smile is droopy and bright and blinding.

“Something,” he repeats. “I like something.”

Relief and hope starts dancing in his heart.

Eliott leans down and slots their lips together, bringing his hand to hold the side of Lucas’ face. And then they fall into each other, as Lucas twists round and opens his mouth a little wider, and they fall again as they bike back, bodies clashing and pushing, and they fall, finally into Lucas’ bed, where Eliott kisses down Lucas’ neck, which has him arching up, gently knocking their hips together, and they keeping falling until Lucas says Eliott’s name over and over again, until Eliott comes tumbling over like wave and they fall, but it’s okay, because they keep falling together and they’ll land together.

Safely, warmly, into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if there was a delay, i basically had major writers block and wasn’t able to write anything for a while. hope you enjoyed the second part regardless! I’m still on the fence about it but I wanted to just get it out there!!!!!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian! where u can scream with me about season 5!


End file.
